


Taking Two Steps At Once, pt. one

by germanjj



Series: Once You've Crossed That Line [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen tries to be a good friend, but somehow ... it backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Two Steps At Once, pt. one

"Dude, you're cock-blocking me," Jared said in an accusing tone, a weird mix of anger and embarrassment showing on his face.

"I'm getting you home and I'm not discussing it, Jared." Jensen dragged him further away from the building and it wasn't so subtle anymore like it has been in the club, where he had dragged Jared off a girl, stopping him from giving everyone and their grandmother the show of their lives, and god, people in there had been recognizing them all night long.

Seeing his best friend acting totally out of character, making out with a girl right there on the bar, and the fact that Jensen knew Jared in all the ways that mattered and knew that he wasn't in any way ready for something like that to happen so close after Sandy; Jensen had felt the strong need to get Jared out of the scene and maybe throw some punches to his jaw to knock some sense into him. He knew his best friend would hate himself after a cheap night of a rebound fuck.

So Jensen ended up being the great friend he was, getting Jared by his sleeve and dragging him along, six-foot-four following him bitching and moaning, but following all the same.

He pushed Jared into the car, considered buckling the belt in for a second and then decided he wasn't his goddamn mother and let Jared be, walking around the car and taking the seat behind the wheel.

"Fuck," Jared muttered at nothing in particular that Jensen chose to ignore and then he got the car into gear and left the parking lot.

Jensen had had one beer a couple of hours ago, had stopped right when he had realized that it was going to be one of those nights, one where Jared would try and drink himself into oblivion just to drown out the pain for a little while.

And Jensen got that, he really did and he wished there was something else he could do to help his friend, but he got the feeling that Jared was dragging out the process just because he knew Jensen would always be there to catch his fall.

Jared moaned again next to him and brushed Jensen's arm with his elbow.

"Dude, quit the fidgeting, man." Jensen said and his own voice felt scratchy in his throat, but he was annoyed and pissed off and Jared didn't stop shifting next to him, his long limbs hitting the door, the dashboard and Jensen more than once.

"Dude," Jensen started again and looked over to his friend who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Damn," Jared moaned, low in his throat, and that sounded like something else, something more than annoyance.

Jared shifted his leg, tried to fit it into the car in a weird angle and when Jensen looked over the next time, his eyes couldn't help but fall on Jared's crotch, on the obvious bulge in his jeans.

Jared gasped, a low sound and Jensen could see how he crunched his teeth together, trying to hide the noise. But Jared was drunk and hard and horny and he didn't stop moving, didn't stop twitching his legs up and down and rubbing his hands on his knees, his thighs, his stomach.

Doing everything but touching the hard-on in his jeans, but desperately wanting to.

"This is all your fault," Jared said and his voice had dropped more than just a notch and Jensen felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Jesus," he whispered under his breath, forcing his eyes back on the road.

"Just fucking ... drive home so I can take care of this, would you?" Jared asked next to him, still sounding pissed off for stopping him with the girl, but all Jensen could hear was the underlying need, the hoarse sound of his friend's voice and now he had the image in his head too; Jared getting his cock out, wrapping his hand around it and jesus, since when did a picture like that turn him on?

They drove on in silence, Jensen trying to glue his eyes on the street before him, but he could feel Jared next to him, flushed and fidgety and damn, he could smell him, and his self-control was crumbling down fast.

The road underneath them was old, full of holes and bumps, and Jensen hit one pretty hard, not paying enough attention to avoid it, and the car jumped a little and Jensen heard Jared groan, low and hard in his throat. When he looked to the side he saw his friend's hand pressing down on his crotch, his eyes closed and mouth open in a gasp.

"Jesus," Jensen groaned again, louder this time, and Jared's eyes opened and met his, pupils blown and dark.

"Do it," Jensen whispered even before his brain caught up to what the hell he was suggesting there.

And maybe he was lucky and had only thought this in his head or maybe Jared hadn't heard him at all. But then Jensen mouth did that thing again where it started speaking before it was allowed to, and Jensen said," Get it out, come on," all low in his throat. Jared just stared at him, mouth slack and Jensen could hear him pant, in fast little breaths and to hell with this.

He wanted to see Jared come right there, in the seat next to him.

Jared hesitated. Jensen could feel his friend's eyes on him while he was trying not to drive them into the next tree or house and he was holding his breath, waiting for Jared to do something, anything, that would end the tension that was hanging thick inside the car.

"God," he could finally hear his friend breathing out next to him and then he could hear the rustle of clothes, the telltale sound of a zipper, and holy shit, his eyes travelled back to his friends hand, just as he freed his cock from his pants.

"Oh fuck, " Jared moaned as his hand got a good grip on his dick, starting to work it hard and fast right from the beginning.

Jensen tore his eyes away and back to the road, got both his hands on the wheel and god, if he wasn't hard as a rock in his own jeans.

Jared groaned next to him, growing louder and faster and the sounds of it pulled Jensen's eyes to his friend again and again. He couldn't remember ever having seen something as hot as this.

"God," Jared mumbled, desperate under his breath.

The sounds his friend was making, moaning and groaning and the noise of a hand jerking a cock, pushed Jensen's own hand down to his crotch almost by itself and his own groan drowned out Jared's sounds for a second.

It was silent next to him and Jensen shifted his eyes away from the street, just for a second, and found Jared staring at him, cock in his hand, stroking it in a steady beat.

"Jensen," Jared whispered and bit his lip, his eyes rolling up in his head and fluttering closed as his hips jerked uncontrollably "Shit, yeah," he kept on moaning and his hand worked faster, harder now and Jensen could tell Jared was close, the smell of him now even stronger in the air.

Jensen was probably losing his mind, doing this, letting it happen, but when Jared's free hand grabbed for his thigh, hard and dangerously close to his own straining dick, Jensen gasped and his hips shot up on reflex, searching desperately for the much needed friction.

Almost blindly, Jensen slowed the car down and stopped on the side of some road he didn't even remember leading to their home, because there was no way he could drive a fucking car when Jared was kneading Jensen's thigh while he was jacking his own cock, frantic now, his head thrown back and squirming in his seat, needy sounds leaving his mouth in staccato, Jensen's name in there once and again.

"Jensen, fuck, god, so hot," Jared moaned, losing it now, being so close. "Wanna fuck you, Jensen, god, wanna fuck you so bad," he mumbled, voice almost lost and then he was shooting long ropes of cum, again and again, his whole body jerking and shivering as he came down from his orgasm and Jensen lost it right then.

With the sight of Jared all fucked out, his cock in his hand and his cum on the windshield, it only needed a hard press to his own dick for him to come in his own jeans, almost untouched.

 

The panting of both of them was the only noise in the car for a long time. Both of them slowly coming down and coming to their senses, realizing what had happened.

"Shit," Jensen breathed, his forehead resting on the wheel before him. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Fuck," he heard Jared say next to him, sounding almost the same, confused and panicked. There was some rustling of clothes and a screeching noise when Jared cleaned up the window with his shirt and when Jensen risked a glance to his friend, he found his flushed, deep red coloring his face and his eyes cast down.

"Shit," Jensen said again and got the car running.

The whole way home, neither of them said a word, the sex-heavy scent of the air hanging between them.


End file.
